Reunited
by pinkyXpookey
Summary: It all starts with a letter from Mello, and Matt sets out to find him. EDIT--there are now 5 chapters, plus the epilogue. It's complete now, for real this time. I promise!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_December 13, 2007_

Today's Mello's birthday. I don't know where he is right now; he left Wammy's House a little over 3 years ago, when we got the news of L's death. So he and Near, my only two close friends here, are gone…

…And the only time I've felt lonelier than this was when my parents were killed fourteen years ago.

It's a tough world out there. I can't help but worry about my best friend every day. He's just barely 18, and he's out there alone, trying to catch Kira. For all I know, he could already be dead. I hate thinking like that, but it's very possible, seeing as L died going after Kira.

I glance outside at the dull grayish-colored sky and notice that it's beginning to snow. I shrug--it's not that surprising. I mean, it is December, after all…

I remember when Mello and I used to play in the snow as kids. How I'd always kick his butt in snowball fights, and this one time when he got revenge on me--he shoved at least six snowballs down the back of my pants.

I think…no, I'm sure that the reason his absence still hurts so much is that…well, about a year before he left, I realized Mello was more than just a buddy to me…

I realized that I was in love with him. Even though we're both guys, I just couldn't deny my feelings toward Mello. He never really said whether he felt the same, but he never rejected me or my 'advances' on him. He still treated me as a friend. But that wasn't good enough; I wanted our friendship to become more than that.

And what hurts more than anything is that he left without saying more than "Matt, I have to leave."

"Why, Mello?" I wanted to ask. "Why do you have to leave Wammy's? Why are you leaving me?" I've lost count of how many nights I've had to fall asleep on a wet pillow from crying so much. Anything that even remotely reminds me of Mello sets me off. The color black, chocolate, crosses, anyone with shoulder-length blonde hair…it's too much to handle sometimes.

It even drove me to smoking. Yes, I realize that it's not good for me, but without Mello, I don't care anymore. My existence is meaningless without his sapphire eyes penetrating me. Without the sound of him and Near bickering. Even the way he'd rant at me when Near beat him at something, like somehow it was my fault.

At times, to be honest, I've wanted this to kill me. When I fell in love with that psychotic, chocolate-addicted, and oh-so-sexy blonde, he became my sole reason to live. And now his life's in danger (again, assuming he's even still alive), and there's nothing I can do about it.

"Hey, Matt, you okay?" a girl standing in my doorway calls out to me. It's Jess; she's several years younger than me, and I barely know her. I do have a sneaking suspicion that she might like me, though.

"Do I look okay?" I ask her, wiping my swollen eyes.

"Well, no…aww, do you want a shoulder to cry on? Or a hug?" she asks, blushing. "I--I'm a good listener, Matt, if you need me…"

"Nah, I'm good. But thanks anyway, Jess," I reply, smiling at her. She giggles. Yep, she's definitely got a thing for me…

"Oh! I was supposed to give you this," she says suddenly. "Roger told me to come find you and give this letter to you." She holds out an envelope toward me.

"Oh, uh…thanks, I guess," I reply, getting up from my bed and walking over to her. "Does it say who it's from?"

"There's not a return address on it," she says, "but Roger said you'd 'know who it was when you read it', whatever that means…well anyways, here. Um, I should go now. I'll see you around, Matt!"

She walks quickly down the hallway, but before she turns the corner she faces me and--did she just wink at me?

I walk back over to my bed and take a look at the envelope for myself. Jess was right about the lack of a return address. I do notice the postmark in the upper right hand corner--"Los Angeles, CA, USA". Then I look at the mailing address in the center; the addressee is simply "Matt", of course, then the Wammy's House address. I recognize the handwriting almost instantly when I see my name, and suddenly my heart starts pounding.

This letter's from Mello!

I tear the envelope open and pull the letter out, ignoring the paper cut I inadvertently give myself.

Matt,

I am so sorry I haven't contacted you until now. I really haven't been able to stay in one place long enough. And I've been settled for about a year now, give or take, but still couldn't easily write you without having my mail tracked, because, well…I'm a mafia boss now. So that explains the lack of a return address. I can't exactly have people knowing where I am. But I couldn't bear knowing that you'd be worried about me, so I wanted you to at least know I'm alive.

Oh, also, Matty…I'm sorry I had to leave you, and that I didn't say much. I had two reasons for that. One, I knew you'd flip if you knew I was going after Kira, and probably insist on coming with me. I didn't want to put you in danger, and taking you with me would be doing just that. Which brings me to reason number 2. I knew I had no intention of you coming along, and couldn't handle doing the whole long, heartfelt goodbye thing. It would've hurt too much because…well, Matt, I love you. And I left to bring Kira down, not just to beat Near, but also because with him out of the way, we can be together without the constant fear of being killed looming over us.

I'm sure you've been through hell by yourself. I'm really sorry I had to do this to you. But remember that it's because I love you so much. Don't worry about me, though.

-Mello

He left…to risk everything…for me? For us?

I want to call him stupid because he's doing something so reckless (the mafia? Really?). I want to call him stupid for causing me to worry so much about him…

…But he's finally told me he loves me, so all I can do is call him stupid for not giving me his address.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_January 31, 2008_

I've kept Mello's letter close to me ever since I got it. I've pretty much memorized it from reading it so many times, but I read it again and again anyway. I have to wonder what on earth possessed that boy to join the mafia at apparently 17, but he's one of those people who are willing to do anything to reach their goals.

Mello's goal happens to be defeating Kira--specifically, before his rival, Near. He's also doing it so that he and I can have a safe and happy future together. Yeah, it's dangerous--downright stupid, even--but I can't deny that he's got a good heart. That's why I fell in love with him.

"Hey, there!" a voice calls out to me. I look up and see Jess walking towards me again. I haven't seen her much since she gave me that letter. Maybe she's stalking someone else…

"Hey, Jess," I reply cheerfully.

"Oh, you seem a lot happier now," she says. "I've noticed you smiling a lot more ever since I gave you that letter…who was it from?"

I blush. Then I remember she didn't come to Wammy's until after Mello left, so she doesn't know about him. "Oh, it was, uh…a friend of mine. He just wrote me to catch up…"

"Why didn't he put a return address, then?" she asks. "Oh! Maybe it was in the letter itself. Was that it?"

"No," I say. "He's in a place right now where contact can only come one way, so I'm waiting on him…" I can't exactly say "It's because he's a mafia boss in LA", can I?

Suddenly, Jess looks past me into my room.

"Why do you have a bag packed?" she asks. "You're not…leaving me, are you?"

"Actually, Jess," I sigh, "tomorrow I am planning to leave. I have to find him…"

Crap. That last part slipped out.

"Find who? Your friend?"

I nod. Then I see tears forming in her eyes and panic. "Look, it's nothing against you, I swear! It's just…I'm not myself without him, you see. I…I love him, actually."

Why am I telling her this? She doesn't even know Mello!

"Wait, so…you're gay?!" she asks. I can't tell if she's horrified or heartbroken. Well, I suppose that _would _be a rather harsh way of being rejected, if you were a girl…so maybe she's a bit of both. "And you've been leading me on this whole time?"

Whoa, wait a second. "Uh, excuse me? I haven't been 'leading you on', Jess. I think I've made it clear I only see you as a friend…" I tell her.

"Well, whatever. As long as you're happy, Matt," she says, suddenly cheery again (suspicion 2 about her: she's CRAZY!). "We're friends. Friends don't judge each other, right?"

"Right," I say. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to speak to Roger about some things, okay?"

She hesitates for a moment, then says, "Okay, Matt! Good luck finding your friend!"

"Thanks," I say, then walk down the hall towards Roger's office.

When I find his office, I poke my head through the doorway to check if he's busy.

"Um, sir?"

He looks up. "Oh, Matt…can I help you?"

"Yes, actually," I say. "I'm, uh…well, you have my file, obviously, so you probably know already that tomorrow is--"

"Your birthday," he finishes. "Your eighteenth, to be exact."

"Um, yeah," I nod. "And, well…I've decided I'm going to leave tomorrow. I can't stay here."

"Ah, yes, I had a feeling that was what this was going to be about," Roger sighs. "But, Matt…regardless of your age, you're still our top student. Are you sure you want to leave?"

"Near can handle it," I reply simply, shrugging.

He gives me a strange look. "Huh. And all this time I thought you were on Mello's side…"

I look down to hide the blush on my face. "I am. That's kind of why I'm leaving. To go find him."

"I see," he says, nodding. "Well, you seem set, and I guess I can't stop you. But…be careful out there, Matt."

"I will, sir. Thanks for everything."

I turn to leave and wipe a stray tear from my eye. In a way, I'm sad to leave. I've grown up here; I have a lot of good memories here.

But I've made up my mind. I have to leave. It's the only way I'll ever possibly find happiness again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Starting with this chapter, the time will be included as well as the date. This is because chapter 4 takes place on April 16 as well, at about 5 PM. I may go back to chapters 1 and 2 to include the times there too, for consistency's sake, but not immediately.**

**Anyways, here's chapter 3. Matt and Mello are actually, well...reunited in this chapter. Yay ^w^  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_April 16, 2008; 8:05 A.M._

I've been living in LA for about a month now. I found a fairly cheap apartment and a job that pays me just enough to support myself. Not the best conditions, but I didn't come here to get rich. I came here to find Mello.

So far, that mission has gone unaccomplished. But I will not give up hope. Mail Jeevas is not a quitter. That's why I'm getting up again this morning for yet another crappy day of my crappy job that pays for my crappy apartment.

As I get ready to leave, I stick my head out the front door first to see what the weather's like. Not too bad--I think I can make it to work without freezing to death or bursting into flames. I lock the front door and begin my daily walk to the hellhole of a record store where I'll be doing inventory for the next seven hours. At least today's pay day…

Finally, I make it to the store, put my cigarette out, and begin my day of stocking CDs of bands I've never heard of. Why, oh why didn't I find a video game store instead?

{7 hours later}

Finally. I've got my paycheck, and I can go buy some more cigarettes…and I'm one step closer to a new Xbox--I had to sell my old one _and_ all the games I had so I could afford a plane ticket. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

I make a quick pit stop at a convenience store on my way home, grab a carton of smokes, and head for the checkout. While in line, I notice a rough-looking man with a large box of chocolate bars. Seeing this reminds me of a certain blonde chocoholic…

"Wow, quite an amount of chocolate you've got there, sir," the girl says.

"Yeah, it's um…for my boss. Yeah," he says, somewhat nervously. This interests me as well. Could he perhaps mean a 'mafia' boss? He does look rather thuggish.

He takes his box and walks out, and I quickly make my purchase so I can follow him.

Let me just say something. If there's one thing I learned from the time Mello left Wammy's up until the time I left, it's how to tail someone. I mean, I had my own stalker for a while…maybe Jess _did_ teach me something after all. Lucky for me, this guy's on a motorcycle, so it won't look quite as suspicious as me following him on foot. Unfortunately, he's got the advantage of speed.

After a few minutes of keeping a safe distance and decent speed behind the man, he turns into an alley, gets off the bike, and enters a large warehouse-like building. Just to be safe I make a trip across the street and around the opposite block before sneaking back into that alley.

All of a sudden I hear footsteps. My heart racing, I see a dumpster next to me. Realizing my predicament, I cringe. But again, desperate times, desperate measures…

"You're sure you were being followed?" a familiar, although somewhat rougher-sounding voice asks.

"Positive, boss," the man from earlier replies.

"And did you get a good look at him?"

"Well…I first noticed him at the convenience store. The guy stuck out like a sore thumb--he was wearing a black and white striped shirt, a big furry vest, and goggles. And he had red hair."

Crap. Crap, crap, CRAP!

"I see," the first one says. "Well, he's obviously not here now…maybe he just had a similar route. Go back inside and I'll guard out here for a while."

"Okay. Thanks, Mello."

I hear the older man go back inside, then the remaining one comes closer. Then comes a sudden pounding on the side of the dumpster, with what sounds like a gun.

"Matt, I know you're in there. Show yourself."

Do I dare? He _does_ have a gun…

"Matt…I said come out here. NOW!"

With a shaking hand, I lift the dumpster lid and look out, seeing a surprised and angry Mello. He looks the same as he did four years ago, except…what in the world is he wearing?! Not that leather isn't sexy on him…

"What do you think you're doing here, you idiot?" he hisses.

"Glad to see you too, buddy," I reply.

"Shut up! I thought I made it clear to stay at Wammy's, Matt."

"I'm 18 now, or did you forget?" I ask.

"No, I didn't, for your information," Mello says. "At least stay in England. I was trying to protect you, stupid!"

"But, Mello, don't you see? I had to come find you! I couldn't be happy unless I was with you!" I tell him, "I sold my Xbox for money to get a ticket here and now I'm working at the freaking Record Hut to pay rent on an apartment with faulty heating, air conditioning, and plumbing…all so that maybe I'd see you again!"

He stares at me. "You…sold your Xbox?"

"Yes, Mels. I love you that much," I say, jumping out of the dumpster. Fortunately, it was mostly broken-down cardboard boxes in there.

"I'm touched, Matty," he says. "So, now that you're here…what are you gonna do?"

"This," is all I say in response, then pin him to the side of his building and crush my lips against his.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Yes, here is chapter 4, finally. And yes, I changed the rating, for there is a sex scene in this chapter. It's my first time (ha!) writing a sex scene, so I apologize if it sucks.**

**I don't own Death Note. If I did, Matt would have been in it more, there would have been a lot of MxM action, and L, Matt, and Mello wouldn't have died.  
**

* * *

**  
Chapter 4**

_April 16, 2008; 5:00 P.M._

"So...Matt, right?" one of Mello's fellow mafia thugs asks me. I nod

"Yeah, we go way back," Mello says casually. We're the only ones who know about the kiss, and we plan on keeping it that way. "Right, Matty?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah..." I say. I was still caught in the chocolatey taste he left in my mouth...

"So, you're from the school Mello dropped out of?" another thug asks.

"Yeah. That's how we met."

Mello continues staring in my direction, then looks suddenly at his group. "Look guys. Matt and I need to have a talk. Go somewhere else," he orders.

The one who inadvertantly led me here gives him a strange look, then gets up and leads the others to another location in the hideout. Once they're gone, Mello turns his attention back to me.

"Matt, I honestly don't know what to think right now," he says. "You literally dropped everything to your name to come here. I told you not to, but at the same time, well...oh, screw it. Matt, you have no idea how glad I am to see you again!"

He throws his arms around me and I suddenly feel something wet on my cheek. Is he...is he crying? I reach up and brush a tear from his eye. He glares at me.

"Don't worry," I say with a smirk. "I won't tell your mafia buddies, okay?"

"You'd better not," he growls in a way that I assume is meant to be threatening, but I think is positively adorable. I sneak another quick kiss on his cheek, now a deep shade of pink.

"So," I say, changing the subject, "you've, uh...changed your style. Those definitely aren't the baggy sweats I remember you wearing."

"Yeah. What, you like what you see?" he asks, leaning back to give me a clearer view. The leather vest he's wearing is hugging him in all the right places and reveals, oh, I'd say a good three inches or so of a flat, very toned stomach. And if I didn't know any better, I'd say those pants were spray-painted onto his body.

"As a matter of fact, Mels, I do like what I see," I reply. "But I bet I'd like it better uncovered..."

Mello stares at me. "You mean, you want to--?"

I nod, grinning seductively at the luscious blonde before me. I start peeling my own clothes from my sweat-coated body, hoping it will prompt him to do the same. By the time I have my shirt pulled over my head, he's already unzipped his top, showing off his smooth, pale chest. I reach over and fiddle with the laces on his pants before loosening them enough to slide them down to his knees. And, as I'd suspected, he's not wearing underwear.

"Wait...how the hell do you not chafe, Mel?" I ask, finding myself rather flustered by his size.

"Impressed?" Mello asks me. I nod, blushing. "So, you didn't expect me to be this big, then?"

"Well...to be honest, I don't know what I thought," I reply.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he suddenly asks me.

"Huh?"

"You saw mine," he explains, "so now I get to see yours."

My face turns a deeper shade of red, then I undo my belt, unzip my jeans, and let them fall.

"Happy?" I ask him. Looking down at a very prominent erection, I see that he is indeed _very_ happy.

"Wow, Matt...you're--" he begins to say, but I cut him off with another kiss. I reach down and take his rigid arousal into my firm grasp, stroking the head with my thumb. He lets out a sound that's something between a moan and a gasp.

"M--Matt," he stammers. "Matty..."

"Yes?" I ask playfully. I think I'll tease him a bit more before actually screwing him. Why? Well, because for one thing, Mello's just so fun to tease, but also because we'll both be able to enjoy it more if there's a buildup of anticipation.

"What are you waiting for?" he asks. "You wanna be inside me, I know it."

I ignore him, looking at his smooth chest. I lean in for another kiss, moving down his neck, letting my tongue trail along his collarbone, then travel down to his chest and playfully bite at the skin. I hear his breath cease momentarily, then come back to him in short, ragged gasps.

"Come _on_, Matty! Just do it already" You're killing me!" he moans as I grind my hips against his.

"Mmm...all right, Mel," I reply. I take a deep, nervous breath and make my entrance. I'm surprised by how tight he is, but the friction feels unbelieveable. It must feel good on his end too because he's moaning loudly. Or maybe it means he's in pain...

"Am I hurting you, babe?" I ask.

"A...a little," he admits, "but it's fine. Don't stop..."

I continue moving around inside him, fueled by his outbursts of pleasure. Then I pull out a little, once again taking advantage of Mello's tightness around me, and go back in, a little harder and deeper this time.

"Ahhhh!" he gasps, digging his nails into my back. "Matt...MATT!"

The sudden sound of his voice shouting my name causes me to release myself inside him. Not much later, he does the same all over me and the couch. We both try to catch our breath as I finally pull out of him all the way.

"Matt..." he sighs again, his chest heaving.

"Mello..." I reply in an almost dazed voice.

"That...was...awesome!" he says. "I had no idea you could be so...so good at this!"

"Well, it was my first time too, so it's not like I have experience..." I tell him with a smirk. "I guess you could say it's just a natural thing to me."

"Well, Matty, it was definitely something I'll remember," he says.

I look down at our sticky, sweaty bodies and then into the eyes of my beautiful uke. "So, uh...how about we hit the shower for round two?"

He chuckles. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

**So, how was it? Review plz! KTHXBAI!**


	5. Chapter 5 aka THE LOST CHAPTER

**Author's Note: Okay, so I wrote this _after_ I finished the epilogue, but it happens between chapter 4 and the epilogue. Why did I do this? Well, I wanted to do a chapter about after Mello blew up his mafia hideout, but that idea didn't come to me until I'd finished this. But I wrote this anyway, as a sort of "bonus" chapter. But I called it "the lost chapter" because that sounded cooler. Also, I fixed it here so that the chapters are in chronological order, unlike on deviantART where it's chapter 1, 2, 3, 4, epilogue, and 5--the order in which I wrote them.**

**So anyways, without any further rambling, I present to you, chapter 5 of "Reunited". Enjoy.  
**_

* * *

_

_November 11, 2009; 4:30 P.M._

"Thanks for visiting us. Have a nice day," I tell a customer as he leaves. Man, I hate my job...

Fortunately, I get off in twenty minutes, and I'm planning on surprising Mello tonight. He's been extremely busy with the Kira case over the last several months, and I haven't been able to spend as much time with him as I'd like to, because, again, he wants to 'protect' me. What he doesn't realize is that with a seemingly omniscient serial killer on the loose, I'm just as much a target as he is, especially if Kira knows I'm close to him.

And I've been planning this for months, so I have this whole thing very carefully planned out. Once I leave here, I'll run back to my apartment, grab a few things, and head to Mello's hideout for an unexpected visit.

"Hey, Matt?" I hear by boss say.

"Yes, sir?"

"You've been working very hard today. I appreciate it," he tells me. "So much, in fact, that I believe I'll let you go early today."

I stare in joyous shock at him. "Um...really? Thank you very much..."

"You seemed a little...I don't know, happier today. More motivated than usual."

I blush. "Well...I just, uh..."

"You have plans with a special someone later, don't you?" he asks, giving me a wink.

"Well, he doesn't know yet, but yeah," I admit. "He's been busy with...um, some stuff...and I was gonna drop by his place tonight after work..."

"Well, like I said, you're free to go. Have a nice evening, and I'll see you on Friday."

"Okay, thanks a lot, sir!" I say, then turn to leave.

Once outside, I turn to go back to my apartment when I hear an explosion coming from the other direction. I turn around and see fire. I can't really tell, but it looks like it's around where Mello's hideout is...

No, it's probably not...what are the odds, right? How likely is it that Mello got caught and was forced to blow up the headquarters?

...

Likely enough for me to take off in that direction, apparently.

I run as fast as I possibly can (which, despite what I look like, is very fast) towards Mello's building, trying to block out the horrible images that keep coming to my mind.

_Please don't let it be Mello...please don't let it be Mello..._I keep repeating in my head. _Please, PLEASE don't let it be Mello. Let him be safe, unharmed..._

Finally I get to the hideout...or at least the charred remains of the hideout. Oh, no...

"Mello?" I call. "Mello! Can you hear me?"

I walk through the nearby alleys and streets, looking for him. He can't have gotten far...if he was forced into blowing up the place, he was probably inside, and if he did make it out alive, he'd be around here somewhere...I keep going until I find some clue as to where he may be...

And then I hear a faint moan, and I stop. Looking around me, I see a body lying next to another abandoned building. He looks unconscious, and if it weren't for the fact that I knew he was where the moan came from, I'd have guessed he was dead.

"Mello?" I ask, almost in a whisper. "Can you hear me? It's Matt."

Another moan. He turns to face me, and I see that he has a mask on. I take it off of him, revealing a pretty nasty burn mark on the left side of his face.

"Crap...Mel, I know you hate hospitals, but I'm gonna have to take you to one. This burn's pretty bad," I tell him. He groans in disapproval; at least he understands me.

I pick him up and position him so that he's sitting upright against the wall. Then I pull out my cell phone and dial 9-1-1.

"Hello? I need an ambulance, quick!" I practically shout, all in one breath.

"Okay, what's the situation, and what's your location?" the operator asks me.

"He--he was in an explosion. He's still alive, and seems to be responding to my voice, but he's got severe facial burns. How he survived is a mystery to me, but--oh, um...I'm located next to an abandoned warehouse about a block away from the ruins of another warehouse downtown. Intersection of 13th and 7th."

"Okay. We've got someone coming."

"Hurry, dammit!"

"Okay, okay, calm down, sir..."

I scowl and hang up. They expect me to stay calm when Mello could be dying right now, right in front of me?!

Finally, an ambulance comes, and I watch as they carry my injured boyfriend on a stretcher into the back of the vehicle. I follow them and sit next to him.

"Can you still hear me? Are you still with me, Mels?" I ask him, holding his hand.

"Nngh...yeah..." is his reply. I sense a bit of a wince in his voice, probably from me touching him, so I let go of him. "Matt..."

"Yes?"

"I'm...sorry I worried you. But...they found me. The Japanese police force. They had me cornered, they had the notebook and threatened to write my name down, and...it was my only chance of escaping with my life," he tells me in a volume that I can barely hear.

"Blowing up your headquarters? You expected to escape _that _with your life?"

"Well, when you put it that way, it sounds impossible..." he chuckles, then turns serious again. "The only thing now is that all of my men are dead...I have to fight Kira on my own now..."

"No, you don't."

"What are you talking about?" he asks, then catches on. "Oh...no, Matt. No. It's too dangerous..."

"Says the man who just blew up his own hideout in an attempt to escape the police," I say with a smirk. "Besides, Mello, I've come this far to be with you. I will do anything to help you, even if it means risking my life. I love you too much to abandon you now, Mello. Especially like this."

"But what if something happens to you?" he asks me. "It'll be my fault, and I don't know if I could live with myself for letting you get arrested, or even worse, killed."

"Your fault? I'm the one who's volunteering to help you," I reply.

"Well...fine, if you really want to get involved, you can help me out..." Mello says, trying to sit up. He winces, then lies back down.

"You need to lie still, babe," I tell him. "I don't want you to hurt yourself even more, okay?"

He rolls his eyes, then I lean down and kiss him on the cheek. The non-scarred one...I don't know exactly how sensitive that one is, and I don't want to hurt him.

Soon, we arrive at the hospital, and I'm forced to stay in a waiting room while they do a skin graft to repair his severely charred face, at least somewhat. After what seems like ages, a nurse comes out to see me.

"Matt? You can come in now, if you want," she says with a smile.

I get up and follow her into a room, where Mello is lying on a bed with bandages covering half of his face and going down to his shoulder.

"You doing okay?" I ask.

"Yeah. A little sore from the surgery, but the pain meds are at least making it bearable," he tells me.

"Pain meds? Don't tell me you're gonna go all loopy on me," I say, trying to inject some humor into the situation. I manage to get a small chuckle out of him.

"Um, Matt?" he asks me suddenly. "Will you promise me something?"

"Sure, Mel. Anything."

"Well, when they take these bandages off, I'm pretty sure I'll look a lot different. Promise me you won't be too repulsed by the scar that's certain to be there."

I look at him in disbelief. "Mello, you seriously think I'll leave you over a scar? Those drugs _must_ be messing with your head if that thought even entered your mind. Of course I won't leave!"

He smiles. "Thanks, Matty..."

"No problem," I reply, placing my hand on top of his. Then an idea suddenly strikes me.

"What is it, Matt?" he asks, looking at me oddly.

"I'll be right back. Don't move," I say, then leave the room. I wander through the hallways with only one question in my mind:

_Where's the gift and/or snack shop in this hospital?_

After I find what I was looking for, I head back up to Mello's room.

"Well, where'd you go?" he asks.

"Getting this. Here," I say, handing him a paper bag. He opens it and sees what I got him.

"You got me chocolate?" Mello asks me.

"Yep! I figured you'd want some, so I ran down to the snack shop and bought some for you," I reply.

"Wow, thanks," he says, grabbing one of the bars from the bag and unwrapping it.

"Mel, this is kind of random, but you know, your hair looks really cute when it's all disheveled like that," I tell him. He blushes and tosses his wadded-up chocolate wrapper at me.

"I'm sorry you had to get involved in all this, Matty," he says suddenly. "But at the same time...I'm really glad you were here to save me. And that you were willing to save me after I did something so dangerous. So...thank you."

I grin and lean toward him for a sweet, chocolatey kiss. Even the small scarred part of his mouth feels just as soft as it always has.

"Believe me, Mels. I'm glad too."


	6. Epilogue

**Author's Note: Um...I didn't really know what to add after chapter four. I decided to end it there, since I couldn't think of anything to add to the story. But I thought this would be a good idea. They're reunited again, but in a different context. How? Well, just read and you'll find out!**

**Oh, and this is from Mello's point of view. It wouldn't have worked as well if I wrote this from Matt's point of view.**

**Oh, and it has a couple direct quotes from the manga, which I do not own.  
**

_

* * *

January 26, 2010_

I'm really worried. Matt was supposed to call me, and I haven't heard from him yet. What if something went wrong? What if he's...

No. I can't think about that. Right now I need to get this woman to Nagano.

Suddenly, something pops up on the TV screen I have next to me. Sirens. Police cars. Flashing lights. A body...

"...One of the suspects connected to Kiyomi Takada's kidnapping has been apprehended..." a voice announces. "The man who was shot down has still not been identified..."

Matt...I didn't think you'd be killed...forgive me...

I try to continue driving without veering off the road, but tears keep welling up and obstructing my vision. I can't believe Matt's dead...it's my fault. I shouldn't have dragged him into this. He was so young...not even 20 yet. I feel terrible. He died because I couldn't keep him safe...he died because of my overconfidence.

I sigh as I drive up to an abandoned church building and pull in. Once I park the truck, I lean back and just let the tears fall.

Matty...my best friend...my love...gone...

Suddenly, it gets harder to breathe. Is it this guilt? Then my chest starts to hurt. The last thing I feel is my hand clutching at my heart, then everything goes black...

...

No, wait. Weird...my chest doesn't hurt anymore. And now I see a light. It's so unnaturally bright it's almost blinding. I don't know why I'm walking towards it, but I can't look away. There's just something pulling me. Soon, I see the silhouette of a person standing...waiting, possibly? The person holds his hand out to me.

"Mello...I've been waiting for you..."

That voice...it's so familiar...so soothing...but it can't be...

What's going on? Is this some kind of dream? Am I hallucinating?

Matt?

When I get close enough, I see the light shining off of his very distinctive red hair.

"Matt!" I cry, running towards him, throwing myself into his outstretched arms.

"We're together again," he says, wiping tears from my face. "And now, nothing can separate us. Not even death."

_Not even death..._

I smile at these words, and pull him towards me in a passionate, teary kiss.

* * *

**Yeah, it was short. I knew it wasn't gonna be that long, but then again, I didn't really think it needed to be. I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
